


I'll Call You in the Moonlight

by 02mari20



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Attempt at Humor, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Ballroom Dancing, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, Romance, Thief!Soonyoung, Waltzing, but the dont have much big roles, most of seventeen appear, possible side ships i havent decided, prince!jihoon, this isnt like an accurate portrayal of medieval times but whatevs is an au, we die like kings and queens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24909082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/02mari20/pseuds/02mari20
Summary: Prince Lee Jihoon didn’t expect to dance with such a charismatic stranger in a room full of snobby nobles on his 21st birthday, let alone realize the stranger was robbing his castle in the very moment; but can you really blame him when the stranger has a sweeter than honey laugh that contrast with the sharp and elegant movements?Or where Prince Jihoon falls for Kwon Soonyoung after his castle gets robbed by the said thief.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 20
Kudos: 84





	1. A Party Just for the Two of Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon isn't excited for the ball held in his honor, but Soonyoung is excited to rob the place and charm everyone there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the title of the chapters and work itself is based on Seventeen's Moonwalker because I'm obsessed with it.
> 
> Anyways I wrote this because there aren't many royal aus, and I was hit with a lot of inspiration
> 
> also wow this was almost 5k, ill try to update as fast as I can, I have about 2 more chapters planned out, ill probably post tom
> 
> (also I'm using this to quell my quarantine boredom and to procastinate on my DEH fanfics)

Jihoon wants to consider himself a fine prince, fit to fill his father's position as King. Afterall he was raised at a young age to have the necessary skills for diplomacy. His tutors hold him in high regard for his talents in the fine art of poetry and his proficiency in many languages. His swordplay is polished to mastery level, and he plays an excellent game of croquet. The only thing he falls flat on is the lack of suitor or engagement.

Of course, he can take the crown without one, but those in his court advise him that it is in his best interest to be betrothed before he succeeds in the crown. And Jihoon knows this and understands that two rulers would be more convenient and efficient in running his kingdom than it would be running it by himself. It’s not like he hasn't received the offers, of course, he has, but all were denied from him as many of the noblemen and women offering proposals were just looking to climb the social chain. Or those who were recommended to him were his advisors trying to set up a political marriage. 

Personally, Jihoon hates the idea of being a political piece to be wagered in, and thankfully his father values his son as a person rather than a playing coin. What he really wants is something akin to his father's and mother’s relationship. The two were childhood friends who fell in love before getting engaged, eventually marrying when his father succeeded in the crown and then had Jihoon. Sue him if he wants a meaningful relationship. Of course, what he wants won’t stop his advisors from meddling in.

“I just don’t understand why they’re making a huge fuss,” he sighs as he slumps into his chair, resting his head next to the blank piece of parchment sitting on his desk.

By the door, a knight of his and childhood friend Seungcheol huffs out a small laugh, “They’re old noblemen Ji, they'll fuss about anything until they're on their deathbeds.”

Jihoon pouts, now resting his chin on his hand, “That’s Prince Jihoon to you,” it causes Seungcheol to widen his smile and walk forward.

“My mistake, my sincerest apologies, your majesty,” he bows dramatically, erupting laughter from both of the boys.

As his laughter dies out, Jihoon’s pout returns, “I just wish my 21st birthday wasn’t just a facade into introducing me to multiple nobles in hope that I’ll settle for one.”

“Well, at least they're subtle about it and aren't shoving it down your throat,” Seungcheol offers, and Jihoon nods in agreement.

“Still,” he says fixing his posture to sit up, “I’d rather not spend a birthday in a ballroom filled with snobby nobles trying to get my hand for a popularity boost.”

“As if you aren’t a snobby noble,” Seungcheol jest, earning a glare from the young prince, Seungcheol laughs it off, “At least you aren’t working all night on guard like I am.”

“And besides,” he continues, “It’s a masquerade, no one will know it’s you.”

\---

_Outside of the palace walls, in the lower middle ring of the kingdom, another conversation about the Prince's birthday is being held_. 

Soonyoung doesn’t want to classify himself as a thief, it holds negative implications. He doesn't consider himself a ‘bad-guy’. Sure he would be considered an outlaw, taking parts of heists with his small group in stealing from the rich. He may be an outlaw, but he still had class, he and his small gang only stole from noblemen who were snobby and selfish, only kept what they needed and gave the rest to those who needed it. From the orphans who run around in the lower middle ring, to those starving in the slums. He was a noble outlaw under the aliases of Hoshi.

Many of the heists he took a lead in were all varying degrees of success, sure sometimes he would be almost caught, but his identity was never exposed. But with this new plan, he thinks he’s in way over his head.

Currently, he’s in the back table of a pub with 3 of his closest friends, and regular accomplices in his heist. Junhui or as many others call him Jun, sits across from him looking awfully relaxed for someone who just suggested one of the most dangerous and stupidest plans the four have made yet.

You see the plan involved sneaking into the palace _the night_ of the Crown Prince’s Ball.

“Jun, I don’t know about this one, the palace is going to be more heavily guarded than usual,” Chan, the youngest of the four says, trying to be the voice of reason.

“Don’t worry Minghao knows someone who works in the palace who could get us in,” Jun replies nonchalantly. The group turn to Minghao who glares at Jun for putting him on the spot

He sighs, “Mingyu didn't say he could get us in, he’s just a busboy in the kitchen he has no real authority, but,” a smirk plays into his lips, “He says that the castle ordered food to be shipped and knows exactly what route they take from the ports to the palace.”

The others read between the lines and smirk as well, but Chan still looks skeptic, “Okay but we've never been inside of the castle, how are we going to navigate through it?”

“Leave that to me,” Jun says, Chan skepticism doesn't fade as he continues to stare at the older. He rolls his eyes and gently shoves the younger, “Minghao isn't the only one with connections, I have a friend who works in the guard, a little bit of bribing and I can get a map of the palace grounds and an idea of the guard's stations and shifts.”

It doesn't ease Chan's worries so Minghao jumps in, “Mingyu says that whenever there are big balls like this there are always leftovers that go to waste because the palace doesn't want to give luxury food to the needy.”

“If this is successful, think of all the meals we can give to the people, to your family,” Jun continues, unlike the other three, Chan was the only one with surviving family members to take care of.

Chan sighs and looks to Soonyoung, “What do you think?” he questions from their uncharacteristically quiet leader, “Please tell me you think it's an outlandish idea too?” he begs.

“It's crazy,” Soonyoung begins, which causes a frown and a sound of protest from Jun, but Soonyoung brings up his hand.

“But I think it would be crazy enough to work,” he smirks, “I'm in, let's get to planning,” He leans in. 

Jun and Minghao smirk and lean in with him, the three turn their head to Chan, a silent question asking if he would be following as well. Reluctantly Chan gives in, “Fine but if we get our heads chopped off, I’m blaming all of you!” 

It erupts laughter from the grown and Soonyoung roughs up the youngest hair, Jun orders a small round for their table and they get to planning their course

The plan seems simple in the long run. Sneak in through the palace by jumping on to the carriages hulling the food into the palace. Then split into two groups, one goes out pickpocketing guests and trinkets within the castle, while the other smuggles food. After a signal, the pickpockets cause a small commotion and they sneak off as if they weren't there. Again simple in the long run but it required calculated steps.

As promised Jun gets a map of the castle and the guards schedule, the group study them during the days leading up to the ball. Soonyoung uses his connections to get two sets of clothes fit for a noble, after all, if they were going to play a part as nobles, they'd have to look the part. The set is expensive and he uses up his last of what he had stolen from the last plans but he knows it will be worth it if the plan is successful. Chan sneaks into the higher ring to meet Joshua, who from appearances looks like any snobby noble but has been aiding the group through their plans. He comes out of the higher ring with two horses securing their getaway. Minghao continues to communicate with Mingyu about the route for the food shipment, going through the route himself and familiarizing himself with the environment until he can navigate through it in the dark. 

Quickly the days pass by until the 22nd rolls around. Soonyoung leans back on the tree, the group is deep in the woods between the middle ring and the higher ring on the kingdom. He stares into the sky deepening into deep hues of red and orange signaling the setting of the sun, only a few more minutes until dark. He stands quietly focusing on the calm sounds of the forest as he waits for the signal. 

The sky is almost a pretty lavender when he hears the sounds of horses pulling carriages. He hears Minghao bird call, and he readies his stance and then he hears a loud thud, on cue he can see one of the carriage wheels deep in the hole Jun and Chan had created effectively bringing the cargo to stop. As the carriage drivers come down to hull the wheel out, the four sneak into the last carriage. They hide behind the multiple creates, as the carriages start slowly moving again.

They shortly arrive in the castle and meet Mingyu, who helps them pass off as fellow busboys before sneaking into the corridors of the castle and finding an empty guest room where the four release the breathes they didn't know they were holding.

“I can’t believe that worked,” Chan sighs out leaning on the luxury maroon loveseat in the room.

“Channie, this is why you don't doubt my genius plans,” Jun gloats, taking a seat by the younger.

Minghao rolls his eyes and throws a sack at Jun's faces, which to his disappointment the older catches with ease, “Get up and change the job isn't don't yet.”

Jun gets up and salutes jokingly before unlacing the front of his beige tunic. Soonyoung laughs at their antics while changing himself. Tonight he along with Minghao were in the pickpocket team, Minghao had always had quick fingers, while he himself had his charm to distract from anyone noticing that their rings were missing.

The outfit itself wasn’t too flashy but from a simple look, one could tell it cost a small fortune. It was a loose navy blue satin tunic with silver detailing hemming the neck tucked into black high waisted trouser. The ends of his pants were neatly tucked into his leather boots. Over the top of the tunic was a well-fitting black vest fastened with silver buttons and as well as a navy blue tailcoat with white lace trim on the sleeves.

Minghao was sporting something similar but with a maroon coloring. They had caught a glimpse of themselves in the mirror of the room. Mirrors were a rare thing in the lower rings, not many had the luxury nor the money to purchase them, Soonyoung doesn't remember the last time he saw his reflection so clearly before. They styled their hair up with a styling wax that Jun had stolen to better blend in with high society and adorn their mask simple black mask

Jun and Chan who were in charge of looting the food didn't need to change much of their appearances, adorning the beige tunics and red overshirts the rest of the servants wore to sneak within the castle with no question.

By the time they were in their full get up the ball undoubtedly fell into full swing hearing as each guest was announced and the orchestra playing at full volume. The four split to finish their individual objectives and plan to meet once Jun gives out the signal for Minghao and Soonyoung to cause a commotion.

As the two enter the ballroom, inconspicuously, they stay away from the crowd of people mingling and dancing, observing from a distance who they should take from, fitting to the theme of the party everyone has adorned a mask, from elegant ones with exotic feathers to simple black ones.

“Which one do you think is the prince?” Soonyoung leans over to Minghao.

“I haven't had the faintest clue, the rumor is that it's really a party for the prince to choose a partner to be wed to without it being too forced,” his partner shrugs.

Soonyoung hums next to him before sending a charming smile to a group of young women of whom he's caught staring. The women visibly fluster whispering among themselves. A smirk dances onto his lips, “Well I’ll be off charming people, the one with the most valuables wins?”

Minghao laughs in agreement before splitting with him to join the crowd. Soonyoung, himself, starts his agenda by approaching the group and charming them, taking special notice to the trinkets of gold and silver bands adorning their arms and hands.

  
  


The prince isn't quite enjoying his 21st birthday as much as he thought he would. To be honest with himself he has a distaste for big over the top parties like this, but at least tonight no one needs to know that he is the prince. He wishes that Seungcheol could be at his side providing entertainment. Or even Wonwoo, a scholar in his court who he was fond of, at his side to converse with. Sadly for him one was working while the other was in another kingdom settling political affairs for trading, leaving him without his closest companions.

He denies the drink a servant offers him as he continues watching the crowd. The music has picked up a few to be a more festive waltz as people elegantly joined in moving around the room, switching partners throughout the dance. The majority of the guests have joined the dance floor, while a few, notably older, stay placid and watch. Not many approach him to dance as he looks aloof, and thanks to his quick straightforward answers killing any built-up conversation, it wards people wanting to socialize away.

As he scans the room, his eyes catch another young man across from him, observing the dancers as well. He doesn't mean to stare, but a part of him can’t look away. The male is reasonably taller, maybe about a head taller than himself, slim, and looks dashing in the navy blue velvet coat. His mask, unlike the other attendees, is a simple black covering his upper face and is framed by the swept up styled black hair. The mask allows sight of the man's plump pink lips and sharp jaw. He doesn't realize he's been caught staring until he is met with the gaze of said man. The male smiles back leaving Jihoon to panic as he makes his way towards him, however, he’s intrigued and continues his eye contact until the man stands in front of him shooting him a charming smile. Through his mask, he can see his angled eyes forming crescents.

“Not partaking in the festivities?” The stranger starts, tilting his head to the side, inquisitive to his response.

Jihoon offers a small smile, finally breaking eye contact with the stranger to look back at the crowd, “Dancing isn't quite my forte,” he offers, which is a lie. Contrary he was talented in the art, being taught by the finest in the kingdom, but he was to quickly end this conversation before he embarrasses himself in front of this attractive stranger.

“I'm sure people wouldn't remember a few awful moves, besides the night is still young, you might even get a dance with the prince,” the stranger jest, and Jihoon smiles.

“I believe that would highly be unlikely,” He says matter of factly as he is the prince, “And I said dancing was not my forte, but I didn't say I was awful.”

To his comment the stranger smirks, “I'm sure you aren't awful, but you are making these claims with no proof,” causing the young prince to pout and glare, earning a laugh from the other.

“Dance with me?” The stranger offers a hand,

Hesitantly Jihoon takes it, “Well I can't let you make assumptions without proving you wrong, can't I?” he quips as the stranger leads him to enter the dance floor for the first time of the night.

The music mellows down into a slower waltz, people slow and adjust their rhythm to go with the orchestra. Jihoon holds his hand upwards in the air as the stranger follows suit, hands parallel between them as they circle around at a steady pace. Jihoon smiles as they switch directions and hands, other couples join in around them. They separate shortly and bow to each other and as the melody of the music kicks in again they join hands and the stranger's other hands find a place on Jihoon’s waist gently. It flusters the young prince but following he places a hand on the shoulder.

“Allow me to lead?” The stranger smiles politely, already leading them into the steps of the dance, Jihoon rolls his eyes and allows it but returns the smile.

They fall into a steady rhythm as they move through the floor, and Jihoon admits the stranger is by no means a horrible dance partner. He leads with patience, never pulling Jihoon too much, and is great at matching the beats of the music. They don't do any fancy twirls or eye-catching stunts, the dance is kept simple. He finds himself enjoying himself. 

The melody picks up a bit as it reaches the climax of the piece, and the stranger has a mischievous look in his eye, which Jihoon tilts in question. The taller replies in a smile, “May I try something?”

Curious, but cautious, he nods. What he doesn't expect is the stranger to put both hands on his waist, lifting him up and doing a short spin as the music hits higher notes. As his feet meet the ground he meets the stranger's eyes, pouting, resulting in a sweet chuckle from the man. Jihoon smiles too, continuing the dance allowing the stranger to twirl him and twirling as well in return as well. They mirror each other nicely, and Jihoon doesn't notice the eyes resting upon them. Only when the piece ends does Jihoon notice the crowds' eyes as they clap, shyly he takes a bow as well his dance partner. Unlike Jihoon he seems to be absorbing the attention, enjoying every second of it. 

Shortly another piece starts and surprisingly Jihoon decides to continue dancing with the stranger, who gladly allows him too. And he continues to do so for the next few dancing. Jihoon doesn't feel an ounce of fatigue even if he's been dancing for 20 minutes. He’s enjoying himself. Between the two they don't have much of a conversation, out loud at least; the stranger shoots flirtatious smiles and glances, and Jihoon having no self-restraint at this point returns them.

It's on their fourth dance when the taller laughs and then smirks as if he knows something that Jihoon doesn't. It makes Jihoon frown, “What?” he tilts his head.

“I've danced with you through 3 pieces, yet I haven't had the honor of learning your name,” he answers calmly, Jihoon feels his ears flush because it hits him as well. 

Jihoon opens his mouth to retort and save face, “Well it is a masquerade ball, we aren’t supposed to reveal our identities till the end of the night.” He speaks, hoping his words sound confident.

It erupts another small laugh, “Oh but I think I have a good feeling as to your identity.”

Jihoon pauses slightly and thinks he hasn't dropped any hints or clues so he concludes that this guy is bluffing, “Really, what your guess then?”

The stranger smirks and leans down to whisper, the close proximity allows Jihoon to feel his breath on the naps of his neck sending chills down his spine.

“You are Crown Prince Lee Jihoon,” the stranger says confidently, leaning back continuing as if he hasn't dropped the biggest bomb onto him.

Hearing his name sent more chills down his spine, as he stands still in utter shock, he is only broken out of it when the stranger laughs and pulls him into a dip. He looks at the other in disbelief, while the other shoots charming smiles.

“H-how?” Jihoon says hushed in disbelief, because he can't comprehend how his identity was found through no exchange of words. Although he was the prince he didn't go out much to the public, very few people talk to him in person to recognize him on the spot through voice. And even with royal paintings showing his face to the masses he was wearing a mask covering the top portion, only those closest to him should be able to point him out.

“Guessing from your reaction, my hunch was correct?” he quips, laughing lightly at the prince’s pout, “It was mostly a hunch based on your dancing skills, but the real indicator,” the stranger brings his hands from Jihoon’s waste to the small chain on his neck revealing a pendant hidden under his tunic.

“If I'm not mistaken this is the kingdom's royal insignia that only the king and his heir can wear,” he says, dropping his hand back onto Jihoon’s waist.

To say the least Jihoon’s impress at the stranger's attention to detail, the pendant was small and easily hidden, only those paying attention would notice.

“You know for a prince I thought you'd be much taller,” the stranger comments, which leads to Jihoon _accidentally_ digs his heel into the stranger's boot. He winces in pain but continues to lead.

Jihoon sighs, “Fine, I’ve been caught. Planning to tell the whole ballroom now?” He jest.

The stranger giggles and shakes his head, “No, if you don't mind, I'd rather keep you and this secret to myself for the night,” he licks his lips as he brings Jihoon closer and continues the dance as the tempo picks up.

Jihoon flusters at this comment because honestly, he’s quite content with being his partner for a while longer, “No I don't mind,” he says giving the stranger a twirl, then allowing himself to be twirled, “but I do find it a bit unfair that you know my identity, while I don't know yours.” 

He meets the eyes with the stranger as he smiles mischievously, “Well this is a masquerade ball, after all, we aren't allowed to share identities until the end of the night,” he mimics his earlier comment, which leads to Jihoon misstepping his heel harshly onto the others foot once again.

The stranger winces again but his laugh trickles like sweet honey out of his mouth, it's contagious that it spreads to Jihoon as well. The orchestra brings the piece to an end, the stranger looks past Jihoon's shoulder and smiles, “Well it looks like I must leave now,” he says cryptically.

Jihoon brings his eyes brows, hidden under the mask, together in confusion, “What do you mean the ball hasn't ended?”

The stranger ignores Jihoon's question and gently grabs his hands, a sudden crash is heard and Jihoon looks over to see the table with hor d'oeuvres and drinks collapse gathering the room's attention. However, Jihoon's attention is turned back to the stranger as he bows to place a kiss on the prince’s hand, causing Jihoon's body to flush and his heartbeats to rise as he makes eye contact.

“I bid goodbye, _my prince_ ” He is the last he hears the stranger say before someone shouts ‘thief’ and as chaos ensues, the stranger slips away into the crowd. 

Jihoon, confused by the situation, tries his best to chase after him but ultimately loses him in the crowd. The guards come around to calm the guest down and Jihoon finds Seungcheol among them. He quickly takes off his mask. The guards and guests nearby take notice of the prince and offer small bows of respect.

“My prince,” the guard's address.

“I demand to know what is happening,” Jihoon says with his authority.

Seungcheol sighs, “A group of bandits were discovered in the palace, so far we know they stole some food from the kitchen. The guards are doing a quick inventory of everything.” The knight says this quietly wary of the other ears in the room, “For now we will tell the guess there is no huge fuss and the matter is being taken care of."

At this point, Jihoon is barely listening with too much to process, thieves in the castle at a time like this. He scans the room for the navy blue tailcoat but comes to no avail. He sighs looking to the ground until something catches his eye. No not something rather something was missing. A ring from his hand, the same hand the stranger placed a kiss on.

And then it clicks.

He’d been dancing with a thief all night. 

Not only that he was charmed and was pickpocketed by the bandit.

\---

As soon as Soonyoung hops on the back of Jun’s horse with a stupid smile on his face,

“That was too close for comfort!” Chan exclaims on the back of horse holding tightly to Minghao

“Yeah what took you long,” Jun scolds as the horses raced into the woods, so far no guards were after them, looks like they were getting away scot-free.

“I was collecting the biggest prize tonight,” He says in a singsong voice as they go deeper into the woods, “I got a ring from the prince himself,” Soonyoung smirks and Chan looks at him in disbelief.

Soonyoung smiles recalling every detail from his short time with the prince, this would probably be his most favorite heist yet.


	2. The Feeling of Being Born

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon doesn't believe it's too late for teenage rebellion at the ripe age of 21, and Soonyoung really shouldn’t be finding the man that could subject him to execution this hot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg this was 6k lmao, I was going to post this sooner but was busy streaming and I knocked out while editing, anyways enjoy.

Jihoon doesn't know how exactly he lost his horse as he got stuck on the edge of the forest as daybreaks in the horizon. Well that's a lie, he knows exactly how he was in the situation but he'd rather not admit his miscalculation now.

After getting past the fact that he was charmed by a thief and had been robbed right under his nose, he commanded Seungcheol to start a search party for the group bandits. The knight not afraid of talking back to the prince said that it would be unnecessary, no one had ever seen the bandits to even get good descriptions of them and they were probably long gone by now. 

Now Jihoon could've admitted that he has a pretty good description of one of them after practically dancing the night with one, but his pride won't allow him to say he was robbed because he was distracted by the charm of the thief. So instead, he argues back saying they're criminals and should be persecuted.

Seungcheol then admits that the King had said to even leave it be, they only stole a small portion of food and trinkets that are easily replaceable with their wealth. The palace will show mercy in this instance. Being stubborn Jihoon decided that he'll go after them himself, he has a score to settle with the thief that has a charming smile and sharp gaze.

He orders a horse to be ready, however, Seungcheol advises not to. But Jihoon is the Prince, therefore holds higher power and his orders are  _ absolute _ .

However, it hits him that his orders aren't _absolute_ over the King’s wishes. He huffs and plops onto his velvet sheets. Thinking back to the stupid flirtatious glances, a charming smile, and the heat of warm lips on the back of his hand. Jihoon groans frustrated as his ears heat up, punching his feathered pillows. Stupid stranger, who he can't even curse out because he doesn't know his name, only that he was charming enough to let Jihoon's guard down.

The frustration builds until Jihoon gets off of his bed in determination. He’s not going to be a sitting duck, he'll just go after the bandits himself, only to bring himself justice not so see the charming thief again, nope, totally not the goal.

Determined he takes off his ballroom clothes in favor of a comfortable white tunic and dark leather vest. He grabs a black cloak and small dagger, attaching it in a hidden loop in his boot. He almost walks out of chamber doors and then remembers that the guards will see him leave his quarters and probably report back to Seungcheol so he stops in his tracks. His brain racks over possible ways to sneak out and then an idea hits him.

He smirks as he walks over to the tapestry hanging in his room. Grabbing a nearby pattern he lifts the tapestry and goes underneath it facing the wall. He brings a hand to the wall carefully applying pressure until he finds the loose bricks. He smirks and pushes on the loose bricks until it caves in and drops opening a small tunnel. He remembers finding this secret exit when he was younger exploring the castle. It connected to various underground tunnels leading to exits out of the castle or to different places within the castle grounds such as the stables. The tunnels under the castle were believed to be just a myth because why would the castle have tunnels allowing anyone access. Jihoon guesses the tunnels were made for royals to quickly escape the palace in time of wars and sieges. He’d often use them as a way to skip out of tutor sessions or to sneak into the kitchen for food, collecting a small mental map of the tunnel's paths and where they lead.

He hastily placed the bricks back into the wall before continuing down the path. The deeper he went the wider the tunnel got. Slowly he makes his way through the twist and turns until he reaches a ladder in the wall. He smirks, thankful that he still remembered his way through the tunnels. He climbs the ladder and opens up the wooden trap door on the ground of the stables. The door blended in perfectly with the wood flooring from outside it didn't look suspicious. Slowly Jihoon exits the tunnel and quietly goes to one of his favorite horses.

He pets the horses hushing it quietly before he goes to grab a saddle and lead. Carefully he led the horse out of the stable. The stable was already placed outside of the castle's walls in the fields his family owned, but that didn't mean guards weren't patrolling the area. As he approaches the edge of the woods he hops onto his horse and carefully trots, finding his way to the upper middle ring of the kingdom. He figures the bandits would be near the slums or the lower rings so he quickly goes past the middle ring until he edges the forest acting as a border between the upper middle and lower middle ring. Unlike the forest that between the upper and upper-middle ring this forest was more unkempt and dangerous. He has never ventured this far from his castle, but he swallows his fear and goes into the forest.

As he went deeper into the forest he got met with a river bed. Luckily there had been a big tree that had fallen over providing a crossing over the river but his horse refused to step onto it. Jihoon shakes his head over his stubborn horse, getting off and instead leads the horse. Long story short the horse still refused. Frustrated he lets go of the lead and runs a hand through his hair. He looks around for possible other options. Jumping over the river was not an option, it was too wide. He could go through the water but he isn't sure as to how deep the water is. Going around would take too much time and he'd risk getting lost. As he thinks a loud and sudden bang echoes through the forest. It's enough to spook his horse. Jihoon tries to calm the horse down but the horse knocks Jihoon over and runs quickly away. 

Which is how he found himself in the woods as day breaks. He was tired and his feet hurt from walking. This wasn't his brightest or well thought out plan. He didn't have a lead on where the bandits were, and he didn't have a plan as to what he would do when he reached the lower ring. He sighs cursing the thief, surely it was his fault. If he didn't steal and charm Jihoon he'd probably wouldn't have felt the need to go after him. Maybe he can get a horse down in the lower middle ring and turn back. 

He trudges his way until he's out of the forest and sees signs of civilization as the sun fully rises. He spots a small market place, his stomach groans hungry, he hurries over. Only a few people are walking around, as he views people setting up shop. He approaches a cart of a big gruff looking man selling fruit. The majority are bruised and smaller than the ones he’s used to, but he's hungry. As he looks at the selection he feels a tug at his cloak. He looks down and sees a boy. He's skinny, mostly skin and bones, his clothes look battered and dirty and there are multiple holes in his shoes.

Jihoon tilts his head inquisitively to the boy, the boy doesn't speak however he motions with his hands rubbing over his stomach and then points towards the fruits. Jihoon guesses the boy is probably hungry, he takes pity and grabs an apple from the cart giving it to the boy. The boy smiles and runs off. Jihoon smiles and turns back to the cart meeting a mean snarl from the man who owns the cart.

“You have to pay for that,” he says roughly holding his hand up to Jihoon's face. He gulps nods, of course. 

His hand reaches in his pocket, and then his eyes widen in realization, he didn't bring any money with him. 

He gulps, “Sorry sir, it seems I forgot my coins.”

The man glares at him, “Then you dare steal from me!” He says, grabbing Jihoon's arm.

“Let go of me if you know what's good for you!” Jihoon threatens, appalled at his treatment. 

“If you know what's good for you, you'll pay!” The man growls out, “If you don't have money that gold chain around your neck will do!” Jihoon struggles more until a third party comes in between the two, separating them.

“Woah Woah Woah, what's going on here?” the third man says looking back in between the vendor and himself.

“Soonyoung,” The vendor snarls out, spitting to the side, “You stay out of this.”

Soonyoung laughs out, “Jaewoon, I'm sure this is a misunderstanding.”

“He stole from me, he has to pay,” The man says glaring at Jihoon.

Soonyoung looks to Jihoon, “Do you have money?” 

Jihoon shakes his head, the other sighs and turns to the vendor, “I'll pay then, a bronze piece right?” he says grabbing out a small pouch.

“I don't want your money, I want the thief's necklace,” The man smirks causing Jihoon to glare.

Soonyoung sighs and Jihoon feels a hand in the back of his neck. He then sees the gold chain dangling on the other hand, “Hey-” he’s cut off when Soonyoung turns to him and gives a subtle wink.

“Here, now it's settled,”

The man smirks, snatching the chain and pocketing it.

“Jaewoon, buddy you should smile more,” Soonyoung says, playfully patting the other, “It attracts more customers,” the man snarls moving away.

“Just get out of here,” 

Soonyoung smiles, grabbing Jihoon by the wrist and swiftly walks away. Jihoon yells in protest.

“That was my necklace!” Jihoon tells as the other pulls him through alleyways. “Hey! Are you listening!”

Soonyoung continues to move ignoring Jihoon, only when they enter a small quiet field does he stop and turn. Jihoon seizes the opportunity to get out of his grip and glared at the other.

“That necklace was one of a kind,” Jihoon pouts, not believing he got robbed again.

Soonyoung smirks and brings his hand out to his pocket, bringing out a gold chain, “You mean this necklace?” he holds to his face. 

Jihoon's eyes open in shock and quickly snatches the chain, Soonyoung smiles, “If you're going to steal you shouldn’t be obvious about it.”

The prince glares, “I wasn't planning on stealing,” he says clasping the chain around his neck once again, “It slipped my mind to bring money.”

Soonyoung laughs and something about it seems familiar to Jihoon but he ignores it in favor of glaring.

“You are a long way from the palace aren’t you, your majesty,” the other quips, making Jihoon stiffen.

“How do you recognize me but not that merchant?” Jihoon thinks out loud.

“Royalty doesn't come down to these rings, any regular person wouldn't be able to recognize you without a crown and your lavish clothes,” Soonyoung states, gesturing to the prince as he circles around him. He stops in front of him, eyes make a trail from his feet to meet the other's eyes, smirking.

Jihoon looks away, something about the smirk is too familiar. He looks to the taller again, and Soonyoung continues to smile, lifting his eyebrows and tilting his head in question. The prince observes him. The other doesn't look like anything special with a simple tan tunic, loosely tucked into black trousers. However, something is intriguing about his posture and gaze oozing confidence. 

“Have we met?” Jihoon asks carefully, it prompts Soonyoung to smile more.

“Hmm have we?” inducing a scowl on Jihoon's face. Soonyoung just laughs stepping forward. Being cautious the prince steps, slightly readying himself to grab his dagger. 

The taller man doesn't flinch and calmly grabs Jihoon’s hand slightly bowing, raising the hand to his lips. Jihoon blushes at the action.

“ _For a prince_ , I’d thought you connect the dots faster,” Soonyoung smirks and it hits Jihoon like a storm. It racks and connects in his brain that this is the thief. His plan had somehow worked out but instead of him going to the thief, the thief found him.

He quickly snatched his hand back and quickly reached his dagger from his boot, pointing it to the other's neck, “You stole my ring.”

Soonyoung, despite having one sharp object inches from his neck, continues to smile, “You’ve caught me, I am guilty, your highness.” 

It's dangerous for him to reveal himself as a bandit, especially to the prince, someone who could easily execute him. He’s been on many wanted lists since he was a teen, people were after his head and wanted him prosecuted. His hidden identity was the only thing stopping people from finding him. However, he can’t help himself. He thought that last night would be his only interaction with the prince, it was a pleasant surprise to him in all his glory again, he couldn't let the opportunity slip past. 

“I want it back,” The prince demands, Soonyoung should find it threatening or at least intimidating seeing as a weapon is aimed at him but he finds it adorable, call him a masochist.

“Pawned it off already,” Soonyoung shrugs, but he knows it's a lie. He has the ring sitting on a silver chain hung around his neck, hidden under his top. It probably would be a safer route to give back the ring seeing as that's what the prince just cares about, but he wants to test his waters and see how'd the prince react.

Jihoon simply glares at him and then lowers his dagger. Soonyoung carefully observed as he tucks the blade back into his boot.

“I should have you hanged,” The prince says, causing a laugh to escape Soonyoung’s lips.

“Showing me mercy today? I'm honored,” he feigns gratitude.

“I'm saying I'm dragging you back to the castle for public execution, I'm sure you have many after your head already,” Jihoon says, crossing his arms.

“Oh,” Soonyoung says mimicking the prince's position, “And how will you do that, with your horse?”

He smirks as the royal opens his mouth in rebuttal and closes it, “And guessing by the fact you came alone tells me the guards don't know you're here.”

The prince only answers in a glare, telling Soonyoung everything he needs to know.

“It takes about 10 hours to cross the forest, and it’ll be a tough journey without food or money for supplies,” he continues.

“What are you proposing?” The prince snaps out.

Soonyoung smirks, stepping forward, “I’ll help you get home to the castle and in return, you don't execute and expose me as a thief.”

He brings his hand up to shake out the deal, but Jihoon doesn't reach out, “How do I know I can trust you won't leave me in the forest to die?”

Soonyoung smiles, “Don't worry, I don't find any benefit in that, besides I’m trusting you won't call the guards the moment I set foot on castle grounds. Also-” he smirks, “I get to bless myself with your presence longer.” He winks, laughing a bit when he notices the others' ears flush.

The prince seems to contemplate the idea shortly in his mind before reluctantly shaking Soonyoung’s hand. 

Jihoon’s stomach then rumbles, and Soonyoung laughs the other flushes. “I guess we should start with getting some food,” He says walking out of the field, “I hope you're okay with stale bread and porridge there isn't much choice around here.”

He glances back to see the prince catching up to his pace, quietly they enter a small pub. It doesn't seem heavily busy, waitresses are walking around and a few sketchy figures handing in the back. Soonyoung eyes out the sketchy figures and wraps an arm around the prince. In return, the prince jumps.

“Take a seat, I’ll order,” He says cheerfully, but before they separate, he leans in and whispers, “Be wary of the group in the back,” 

Jihoon gives him a slight nod before separating from him to a table near the entrance. Soonyoung smiles walking to the bar, ordering a bowl of rice porridge with egg on the side. He leans on the bar waiting, as he waits his eyes turn to the prince. Jihoon doesn't seem to notice his stare as he looks out through the window. The light casts his pale complexion beautifully and Soonyoung can't help but compare him to a walking piece of art. His features are soft and his pale skin contrasts nicely with his dark hair. If he looks closely he can see little moles adorning his cheeks and his find himself wanting to kiss each one. Jihoon turns to his direction, unshameful to being caught staring he winks, watching as the other flushes and looks away. Soonyoung smirks and a waitress comes to the bar with a bowl and spoon.

He thanks the waitress giving her a small tip, carefully he sets the bowl in front of Jihoon and takes a seat across from him. Gingerly Jihoon grabs the spoon and gathers a bit of the food into it, and brings it to his mouth. Soonyoung watches as the prince scrunches his nose to taste, but ultimately goes in for another small bite. It is very endearing to him. He continues watching the prince, so focused he doesn't notice Jun come in and take a seat next to him.

Jun sets down a small bag on the table, “You’ll never believe what I heard while setting things up for today,” 

Soonyoung tilts his head in question and Jun continues, “While Chan went up to the upper ring to thank Josh, he saw guards frantically searching,” he pauses dramatics

“But get this they aren't searching for us, they're searching because the prince went missing.” He finishes, he then turns to Jihoon only now realizing the third person on the table. He smiles and returns his gaze to Soonyoung before doing a double-take to look at the Prince. 

The royal offers a sheepish smile, in a hushed voice Jun leans towards Soonyoung, “Soonie do my eyes deceive me, or is that the Prince?”

Soonyoung laughs and nods in testimony, “It's a long story, but the prince fell for my charms during the dance and snuck out to see me,” he jokes. 

It leads to the prince harshly kicking the bandit under the table. Soonyoung winces in pain while the other acts innocent. Jun laughs at the ordeal.

Recovering from the pain, “Anyways everything is set up right?” Soonyoung asks

“Yup, we should be able to start distributing once Minghao and Chan come back with the food.” Jun motions to a waitress for a drink, “Seungkwan and Seokmin are helping out too.”

Jihoon pipes up in the question, “I'm sorry what's happening?”

“We're distributing food we bought with our earnings from last night to the people in the slums this afternoon.” Jun briefly explains, “Sorry about stealing from your palace, no hard feelings right,” he offers a hand that Jihoon ignores, instead, he turns his attention to Soonyoung.

“You can't do that today, you need to take me to the castle, I need to get back to the castle if they're looking for me,” He states.

Jun turns his head to Soonyoung, silently asking why Soonyoung is obligated to do so. The other just looks at the two smiling.

“Now Jihoon, I know you want to get back to the castle to marry me as soon as possible but I’m sure we can wait,” He teasing earning another kick from the smaller one. 

Soonyoung laughs masking his pain, “I can't take you in broad daylight, it's better to leave after the sun has set, easier to sneak back.” He offers.

Jihoon pouts, then nods understandingly. A crash is heard in the pub, the group turns their heads to the back of the room, watching as a waitress is practically cornered between a large male and the wall. A table is knocked over and broken glass is scattered on the floor.

“Sir, you are drunk, I'm going to ask you to leave,” Another waitress comes up, the man glares at her and brings a hand up. Before it can make contact with the poor woman, Soonyoung is already up and holding the Man's arm. 

The man glares and Soonyoung can smell the beer reeking off of him. The man looks like he's going to put up a fight, but Jun comes up as well cracking his fist intimidating the man.

“She told you to leave,” Jihoon gives a cold glare as he steps in front of the woman shaking in slight fear.

The man glares at the three before ripping his arm from Soonyoung's grip. He picks up his pouch from the ground and curses as he exits. 

Soonyoung exhales a breath he didn't realize he was holding, checking in with the women if they are okay. They express their greatest gratitude and offer a free meal but the three declines.

“Does that happen often?” Jihoon expresses his concern as he sits once again, taking small bites from his food.

Soonyoung gives a small smile, “Unfortunately a bit.”

“The upper ring feels no need to send guards down here to break up bar fights,” Jun offers, “With no one stopping others it's a daily occurrence.”

\---

Jihoon tags along with them to the distribution where he's introduced to the other accomplices to the castle robbery. From their interactions, he can conclude a few things about others.

Chan seems like a young, excitable kid with a sense of passion and ambitions. Minghao seemed quiet and on the reserved side but never hesitate to call out the others and join in antics. Jun is kind yet direct with everything he says.

He later meets Seungkwan and Seokmin and quickly learns that they are probably the funniest people he’s met. The group makes a short journey to the slums with a cart full of food being pulled by a horse. The two sing loudly and help crack jokes along the way, and Jihoon can't remember the last time he’d have this much fun.

They slowly approach the slums, a place Jihoon has never set foot in. He’s heard about how the slums are, the palace had always described it as a dark and dirty place filled with street rats and other filth. But as he looks around him it doesn't fit his mental image. Sure the streets aren't the cleanest, buildings are crumbling and people are sitting in piles on the ground. However he sees kids cheerfully running, people talking, it might be cold due to the nearing winter but there's a certain warmth through the people.

Seungkwan and Seokmin capture the people's attention, they seem to recognize the group as their faces light up. Children come up to the cart greeting the boys and getting playful pats to the head. People gather around the cart and organize themselves in lines. From young to old, Jihoon watches a people line up dressed in dirty rags. There are women holding children, people supporting others, they all come quietly together, seemingly used to the group and this event.

Seungkwan and Seokmin control the small crowd, “Now no need to rush or push, we've got plenty to go around!” They say calmly as they greet the people.

Jihoon helps Minghao pass out the items in the cart to Soonyoung, Chan, and Jun who hand it to the people. 

They give away an array of fresh vegetables, fruits, grains, and some cured meat. They even pass out some woven blankets and warmer clothes for the impending winter. As he observes the people in the crowd Jihoon feels a pang of guilt. In the castle, Jihoon was taught that those in the slums were just dirty scoundrels, unworthy of pity, who was the equivalent to rats. In reality, it was almost the opposite. Some were struggling people, hungry children deserving of Jihoon’s empathy. 

His eyes lay on a skinny woman holding a small child wrapping in blankets. His eyes show guilt in pity however the woman smiles with warmth as she looks at Jihoon and back to her child. She makes her way to the front of the cart softly thanking them for the good and Jihoon returns the smile, in the corner of his eye he sees Soonyoung smiling at him. He turns and tilts his head in question but the other just offer a smaller smile before turning back to the people.

When the cart empties the people offer to cook a small meal and celebrate the group. The group tries to refuse but the people insist. Slowly people start playing on instruments, the sound bounces off the walls and people clap on the beat, joining a circle in the joyous song. It doesn't take long for Seungkwan Seokmin and Soonyoung to join in, surprisingly the group are fun dancers and the crowd enjoying the entertainment. 

The sun slowly sets in the horizon and the square is lightened up in the warm lighting of lanterns and a small fire in the middle. People pass out small bowls of food. The music and people dancing are still going strong and Jihoon watches from afar sitting on a bench by himself. It's different from the celebrations he’s used to but in a good way. It feels more lively and expressive. 

He feels a tug at his cloak and he looks down to see a boy he recognizes the mute boy from this morning. He holds up an orange to Jihoon as an offering. Jihoon smiles and kneels to the boy's eye level. Slowly he grabs the orange but instead of taking it, he pushes the orange towards the boy while roughing up his hair. The boy smiles, getting the message and smiles, he then makes his way back to the crowd waving Jihoon goodbye. 

As he stands he spots Soonyoung making his way to him, a thin coat of sweat is evident on him despite the cold temperatures of the night start approaching. 

“I see you aren't participating in the festivities once again,” He remarks plopping next to him.

Jihoon doesn't reply and they two sit peacefully watching the crowd. The prince looks up to the sky and sees the stars, he takes a deep breath.

“You know I never imagined the slums like this,” Jihoon begins, Soonyoung doesn’t reply but he watches Jihoon notifying him that he's listening.

“I was taught that they were lowly creatures, but seeing it in person they're just people struggling,” he sighs, “It's frustrating knowing that I could've done something but I didn't,” he says quietly looking at his feet

“Don't feel guilty,” Soonyoung says, and Jihoon looks up to meet Soonyoungs earnest gaze, “You aren’t the King yet, and things have always been like this before you were born.” 

“But I could've done something,” He says in desperation, “It's my duty as future ruler to help my people and I'm not helping in the slightest.”

Soonyoung gives a reassuring smile, “You're acting as if you ran out of time to do something,” he laughs out, “Like you said you didn't know, and from spending a day with you I can tell you're determined and stubborn,”

Jihoon pouts and Soonyoung continues, “I'm sure once I get you back to the castle you'll do everything in your power to help,” he says.

Jihoon looks at him in gratitude, a smile itching on his lips as he turns from Soonyoung.

“I have a question,” he asks quietly, and Soonyoung hums, “Why do you guys give things away when you could keep it to yourselves.” He hopes he doesn't seem rude with the question but his overthinking gets swept away with Soonyoung's smile.

“Originally we were all like them struggling, hungry, and desperate. We turned to steal to survive and when we got enough to do so, we got more then we needed so gave back because we know what it's like,” he starts, “Showing kindness to others doesn’t cost us a lot, especially if we can relieve them from their struggles even for a bit.”

Jihoon takes in the words and hums at the wisdom the other offers. 

“I met Jun when I was 10, we slept in the same alleyway,” Soonyoung laughs out, “He’d been an orphan longer than me and received harsher treatment all because he didn't know a single word of Korean, only Chinese. He'd been an abandoned refugee.”

Jihoon's eyes fell on said male, who was poorly convincing Minghao to dance with him.

“Minghao has a similar case,” Soonyoung says, leaning back, to gaze at the stars, “His family was actually in the higher middle class in the Chinese kingdoms. He was about 12 when his parents visited, tragically they were killed by a group who didn't like foreigners, so he was left here.”

Jihoon's gaze softens as he spots Minghao, now dancing with an all too pleased Jun. He can't imagine what that must've been like.

“Chan's a bit different, he has family in the lower ring,” He begins, “His dad died a few years ago and his mother falls in and out of illness. His siblings are too young to be working so he's the only one to provide.”

Jihoon looks towards the younger playing with the children of the slums, a hit of fondness hitting him.

“He came to us desperate for a way to make money, we turned him down at first but he's an ambitious kid and followed us around,” Soonyoung huffs out a small laugh. They fall into a short silence again.

“What about you?” Jihoon questions looking at Soonyoung once again, “What's your story?”

Soonyoung breathes in, “I'm sure you're not interested in hearing it,” he offers a small smile.

“Tell me, I'm curious,” Jihoon pouts, Soonyoung sits pretending he didn't hear the other, Jihoon sighs, “I'll dance with you if you do.”

“Is that a bride?” Soonyoung teases, Jihoon rolls his eyes but looks to him with fondness.

Soonyoung smile becomes smaller as he breathes in, “My mom died when I was born, but my dad was a tailor, well an apprentice of a well-known trailer in the upper ring.” He says eyes looking up to the sky once again.

“Even though he worked in the upper ring we lived in the middle rings because there wasn't anyone to watch me and he couldn't afford school he brought me into work sometimes,” Jihoon watches as Soonyoung’s eyes filled with fondest. 

“I remember watching noble kids learn how to dance and I used to listen in on sessions while my dad worked,”

Soonyoungs smile slowly falls, “Around 9 my dad fell sick and shortly he died, I had no other living relative and no one in the upper or middle ring took pity on me despite so many knowing my father,” he sighs out.

“So I lived out on the streets, learned how to steal and I'm sure you can gather the rest,” He says, giving a small smile to Jihoon, finally meeting his gaze. Jihoon and see his eyes gloss over and he feels a bit guilty asking.

“I'm sorry,” he says quietly, Soonyoung offers a smile

“Don't be, it wasn't your fault,” but it doesn't seem to raise Jihoon's mood, "Just become a great king and help the people then," He says smiling, "I'll be rooting for you." 

Jihoon meets Soonyoungs gaze and he tries to burn this image of him in his mind. The fire cast a soft warm glow on the other. His smile isn't big enough to turn his eyes into the crescents he's become used to, but they're filled with sincerity and fondness. He takes notice of the piercing on his ear. Even though the music and the crowd were bustling just meters away from them it feels quiet and peaceful. Like they were in their little world.

Soonyoung brings up a hand and gently brushes the hair out of Jihoon's eyes, his fingers linger there for a moment. Slowly the prince leans in.

However, Soonyoung then gets up and offers a hand to Jihoon.

“Now about that dance, a prince should keep his promise,” He says as if his mood changed drastically.

Jihoon's ever-observant self can tell by looking in his eyes that a part of him still hurts, but he decided that dancing would probably lighten the mood. He smiles and gladly takes his hand. He laughs as Soonyoung practically drags him to the square. Unlike their ballroom dance that was filled with poise and elegance, this dance was filled with joy and freedom. Jihoon found himself getting lost in the beat as he twisted and turned, eyes never starting too far from Soonyoung’s. Soonyoung helped the prince close as he led them through the dance swinging around the fire.

Jihoon reminds him that he needs to head back to the castle when the music slows and people take a rest. Jihoon finds his back leaned slightly against Soonyoung’s chest as they swing back and forth together. He turns to Soonyoung, “We should start heading to the castle,” he says quietly. 

The other nods in response, they quickly bid goodbye to the others and Soonyoung climbs into a horse, Jihoon follows suit he shyly secures his hand on Sooyoung's waist while the other gives a cheeky smile. Jihoon rolls his eyes giving a short for stability excuse.

The ride through the forest is mostly quiet, they don't talk much as Soonyoung navigates through the middle ring. Jihoon finds himself resting his head, humming the tune of the music played at the square. He tries his best to fight off his fatigue built up from today's events. It's not long before they near the castle grounds. Because of the upcoming winter, nights are longer so they have plenty of time before the sun rises. Soonyoung dismantles the horse and helps Jihoon off, tying the horse to a nearby tree. 

“I'm sure you know your way from here,” Soonyoung offers and Jihoon pouts.

“Are you not coming with me?”

Soonyoung eyes burrow together in confusion so Jihoon continues “I'm not on castle grounds yet, you said you'd follow me until I was safely in the castle,” he coughs out embarrassed.

Soonyoung smiles, “Is this your excuse to spend more time with me?” He teases.

Jihoon rolls his eyes and grabs Sooyoung's hand, “Just come with me,” he says carefully gently dragging him to the stables.

He quickly finds the hidden door and climbs down, Soonyoung follows suit, closing the hatch behind him, slowly he leads them until he's reached a closed brick wall. Soonyoung looks at him in confusion before Jihoon hands the lantern to him. Carefully he begins taking out the loose bricks one by one until there is enough room for them to exit. He lifts the tapestry to reveal the inside of his chambers.  Soonyoung looks in awe setting the lantern on a nearby table. He looks to Jihoon with a sad look and a small smile, 

“I guess this bids goodbye?” he questions.

Jihoon returns the small smile wanting to hold on a bit more.

“Oh before I go I have something for you,” Soonyoung says grabbing Jihoon's hand. Carefully, his hands bringing up his silver chain over his head and into the other's hands, attached to the chain was the silver ring. 

He looks to the other in surprise, “I lied when I said I pawned it off, I figured I should just return it to you.”

Jihoon lifts the chain staring at the ring and back to Soonyoung. The other is about to turn to make his exit but Jihoon grabs his wrist halting him.

“Wait,” he says quietly, he steps forward to the taller and carefully places the necklace back onto Soonyoung's neck. His hands linger on his shoulders but Jihoon doesn't dare meet his gaze in embarrassment, “Keep it, as a parting gift,” he coughs out.

He watches Soonyoung bring a hand to gently hold the ring before another is cupped on Jihoon’s cheek. Gently he pushes his head up to meet his gaze. Jihoon watches as his gaze falls from his eyes to his lips and like earlier in the night Jihoon leans in. He stands on almost his toes as he places a soft kiss on Soonyoung’s lips. He only lingers for a quick second before he retracts back but the other chases his lips in a soft crash. He feels his eyes close as he sighs in bliss. They're lips mold together like it was destiny and they both melt into it. The kiss starts slow and gentle but as Jihoon places a hand on Sooyoung's neck pulling him closing and he feels a hand rest on his waist it heats up in passion.

They separate, taking short breaths, Soonyoung leans his forehead on Jihoon’s head. His face sports a big smile, angles eyes forming the crescents he's grown fond with.

“It's still a long time before sunrise, stay?” Jihoon says boldly.

Soonyoung gives a playful smirk pulling Jihoon closer and going in for a small short kiss that he happily returns, “that's a tad sinful to do before wedlock my majesty,” He growls out.

Jihoon blushes and softly hits Soonyoung who laughs lightly, “Not like that you idiot,” He says, separating from Soonyoung despite the other’s protest.

He swiftly unties his shoes and flops down in his soft sheets. Soonyoung follows sitting on the edge of the bed, kicking off his shoes but doesn’t join the other, he sits as he observes Jihoon with fondness. It entails a pout from the prince before he grabs the other and drags him down on top of him, successfully connecting their lips again. Before things get too heated between the two Soonyoung separates, placing small kisses on the prince's cheeks, so his nose and even his eyes. The other’s face scrunched up because of his actions making Soonyoung laugh. He rolls off of Jihoon to lay on his side next to him. Jihoon turns so face him as he tangles his limbs with Soonyoungs. 

Jihoon yawns and Soonyoung looks at him smitten, “I'll stay until you fall asleep,” Soonyoung says quietly pushing the prince's hair away to kiss his forehead before pulling the other almost impossibly closer.

“You know,” Jihoon says quietly, voice sounding tired and eyes getting heavy as he's surrounded by Soonyoung’s warmth, “Only I, and I guess yourself now, know about the tunnels under the castle,” 

Soonyoung hums and Jihoon pouts looking up to Soonyoung believing he missed the point, “Which means we can easily see each other without anyone else knowing,” he states.

Soonyoung smiles and gives another short kiss to Jihoon, “Oh how sneaky of you my prince,”

“If you don’t mind I want to keep you to myself for a while longer,” he echos Soonyoung's words, before burying his head into his chest in embarrassments. He can feel the vibrations of Soonyoung's laughter as it mixes with his own.

The last thing he remembers before knocking out was the feeling of Soonyoung’s warmth surrounding him, soft kisses they shared between whispering sweet nothings in between each other. When he wakes it mid-morning and Soonyoung is long gone with no traces. Jihoon could almost think last night was just a dream conjured up by his tiredness but he spots a tiny piece of parchment on his pillow, in crude but legible writing it read:

_ Sweet dreams my prince, I’ll try my best to sneak in as much as I can - S _

He smiles quickly stashing it away, to his surprise his chamber doors open causing a quick yelp from himself. He looks to the door to find the culprit Seungcheol equally shocked as well.

“Jihoon! Where have you been? We've been searching for you since yesterday?” He says in anger. 

He feigns ignorance to the knight, “I've been in the castle, what do you mean?”

“We've searched the whole grounds?!” The other replies in disbelief.

“Maybe you didn't search hard enough,” Jihoon shrugs standing up to walk past the other, “Is breakfast ready yet? I’m quite famished.”

Seungcheol stands in disbelief watching as the prince walks away, Jihoon erupts in laughter at the sight and continues his journey to the dining hall. A slight bounce in his walk as he thinks about crescent eyes, a sweeter than sugar laugh, and soft lips pressed on his own.


	3. Our Feelings Go Higher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeonghan confirms rumors flying in the castle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys did ya miss me asljhfkajsfkjas
> 
> IM SO SORRY okay so what happend was i had the draft, and then i thought I lost it because I didn't remember which gmail account I had it saved in and I was looking through one of my older accounts to grab some clips for my portfolio and boom found it.
> 
> um also this was supposed to be the ending of this fic but I got more ideas for this universe so I'm deciding to try and make this a cohesive fic rather than a 3 shot like it was supposed to be. However I will start on that after I finish my current chaptered fic so please look forward to this series hehe

Seungcheol sighs as he calls for a break. The young men in front of him drop to their knees catching their breath. It had been a week since the incident with the robbers, and the Crown Prince had gone missing for a day. Ever since the King had wanted more guards and had tasked Seungcheol to train them. It was difficult, the majority were just fresh teenagers and could barely manage to hold a sword.

“Seungcheol!” 

The knight turned his attention to the sound to spot a figure coming his way. A man with soft, angelic-like features, dark brown locks curled and frames against the man’s face.

“Prince Jeonghan,” he bowed.

The newcomer rolled his eyes, “Cheollie, no need to be so formal, that’s no way to address an old friend,” he chided.

Indeed they were old friends. Seungcheol had known Prince Yoon Jeonghan as a child, almost as long as Jihoon. His father was a high noble in the King’s court, so as a child he’d often have to visit the castle ground. They had played around the castle grounds a lot as children. Jeonghan was Jihoon’s cousin on his mother’s side and Jihoon’s spare. Should anything happen to Jihoon, he would be the next runner-up. There was a debate about whether Jeonghan would be announced Crowned Prince due to him being older. He had royal legitimacy in blood seeing as he was Jihoon’s first cousin. He was also hailed for being intelligent, however, the prince himself had said Jihoon would be better suited for a ruler. For Yoon Jeonghan was cursed -

Seungcheol smiled, bringing himself back up to look and observe the other, taking notice of the lack of Jeonghan's servants or guards, “It’s rare to see you out of your chambers, especially alone. How has your health been?”

Jeonghan had a weak and frail body that fell in and out of illness. It had been bearable as a kid, but his condition worsened as he aged. By 9 he couldn’t run without going into a coughing fit. A simple draft could bring him a fever. He mostly stayed in his chambers reading, rarely did he explore the grounds as he would get tired quickly and sometimes go into fainting spells. The council was even worried about him being Jihoon’s spare, let alone him being the next in line, it was a reason for their rashness for Jihoon to find a spouse. That way he can expand the line and produce another spare.

“I’ve been feeling better as of late, new medicinal research has been doing wonders,” Jeonghan says, “However you would’ve known that if you visited more often,” The prince pouted.

“My apologies, I’m afraid I’ve been busy,” he says sheepishly.

“I can imagine, I heard you’ll be promoted to head of the royal guard, congratulations,” Jeonghan says smiling, “Do you happen to know where my cousin is? I have some matters I want to discuss with him, I thought he would be with you seeing as you’re his assigned guard.”

“Matters? About what?” Seungcheol asks in confusion.

Jeonghan just smirks, “That’s for me to know and for Jihoon to find out,” he says not before tapping the other’s nose, laughing as the other blushes.

“Jihoon should be in his study looking through documents,”

Jeonghan nods, “Why don’t you escort me there?”

“I’m afraid I still have duties in training,” Seungcheol says, watching as the prince pouts one more.

“I’m sure escorting the sickly prince is more important, you wouldn’t want me to faint on my way with no one to catch me,” he says, eyes lighting with mischief, and Seungcheol chuckles.

“Well we wouldn’t want that to happen,” He says playing along, delighting the Prince. He dismisses the men for the day, who huffs out cheers. He rolls his eyes before turning his attention to the prince.

“Shall we go?” The knight says as he offers his arm to the other

Jeonghan smiles hooking their arms together by the elbows, gripping at the knight’s biceps as they start their journey in the palace.

“I’m guessing my uncle is making you train new guards due to the fiasco that happened at Jihoon’s ball?” Jeonghan says starting the conversation lightly.

“Your guess is right, were you able to attend that night?” he says as his face softens, turning to the prince.

Jeonghan shakes his head “Sadly no, but I did hear rumors of it.”

“Rumors?” he raises his eyebrows.

“Servants like to talk,” Jeonghan shrugs, smirking mischievously.

Seungcheol nods understandingly, not surprised. Gossip around the palace spread quickly through hushed whispers between the various servants and guards. Palace Officials were careful because of it, but should a servant hear something they shouldn’t, there were ways to keep them tight-lipped.

However, Jeonghan has his ways of finding out everything. He was well known to be friends with the servants as he was surrounded by them 24/7. Many are fooled by his angelic features to realize he was also quite a gossip. In his defense, it was the only way he could learn what was going on outside of his chambers.

“Besides the robbery, people are talking about the man Jihoon was dancing with, saying he finally found a suitor.”

To this Seungcheol brows furrow together, “I haven’t heard about that.”

“It’s the most popular talk right now, you were there weren’t you? You didn’t see Jihoon dance?”

“No I was busy with the thieves,” he says sheepishly.

Jeonghan rolled his eyes, “Well the word is Jihoon was dancing with a man before the whole fiasco blew up, the council is having a frenzy trying to find who it was,”

Seungcheol hums along, “They’ve questioned Jihoon on it, but he’s been tight-lipped, I’m was sure he told you something,”

Seungcheol shakes his head, he figures this is why Jeonghan is seeking Jihoon, and he’s slightly curious about it now. Jihoon hadn’t mentioned anything of the sort about finding someone. It’s even rarer for him to dance at balls, usually, he would sit at his table and observe, only dancing when necessary.

Jeonghan hums, “Say, what do you know about Hoshi?”

Seungcheol is taken back at the change of topic, he searches the Prince’s face but can’t figure out what Jeonghan wants, the other was always harder to read, “The bandit?”

“Yes!” Jeonghan nods, “there are theories he’s the one behind the robbery,”

Seungcheol hums, “No one really knows who Hoshi is exactly, so we can't say for sure,” he pauses, recalling how many guards were quick to blame the bandit.

“He's known for only stealing in the upper ring, rumor is he gives what he steals to the poor,” he continues.

“That's quite noble, in a way,” Jeonghan says smiling.

“Noble but still a thief,”

“I heard he only steals from those snobby rich men, the selfish ones that treat workers as tools,” Jeonghan says in disgust, “I say those who Hoshi steals from are those deserving of it.”

Seungcheol smiles at the statement. The prince was rather empathetic to those around him, believing everything to be significant; it's what the knight admires about him. Jeonghan would have been a great and kind king. It was a known fact that when Jihoon ascended the throne, that he would place Jeonghan as Royal Adviser, a shadow king of sorts.

They continue their leisurely walk through the castle, switching back and forth through other topics, politics, and simply catching up. Seungcheol observes the other as they walk, absorbing each smile and sounds of laughter. He missed being by the Prince's side as a child. Whenever Jeonghan fell bedridden he would always visit and keep him company. He always wanted to take care of the other, to protect him against anything. It was a reason he became a knight, but sadly with more duties the less he saw the other. So for now he'll relish this rare occasion.

\----

Jihoon stares at the papers in front of him unable to focus. He was supposed to be looking at various decrees and treaties for trade and rules within his kingdom. But his mind is preoccupied with stupidly slanted eyes and bunched-up cheeks. He pouts sinking back in his chair knowing that he isn't going to get any work done again today. The council would be mad.

It had been a week since he had snuck a bandit in the castle and kissed him. But since then the bandit has yet to visit him. Jihoon wasn't sulking about. No that's most definitely what he isn’t doing. It's not like he expected Soonyoung to drop by every day. That would be ridiculous. Sulking about it would be pathetic. He just thought about him, a lot. Just curious as to why he hadn't visited yet.

It's not like he missed the bandit either, which he most certainly did not. They only knew each other for a day. It’ll be illogical.

Jihoon sighs, oh who was he kidding. He's a bit disappointed the other has not fulfilled his promise. He had tried his best to forget about the thief and the two nights they shared dancing. However, it didn't help that the council and his court were dead set on figuring who he was dancing with the night of his ball. They questioned him of course, he tried his best to avoid giving any reaction to it. His body would betray him, flushing at an instant as his mind recalled soft lips, fond smiles, and a warm embrace. Since then his court had been pestering him to find who he had danced with.

Little did they know he had found him, and he just knew it would be a headache and a half if they found out it wasn't some nobleman with wealth, but a commoner that stole from the castle.

It slipped his mind that maybe this was some kind of ploy by Soonyoung. To just play around with the prince. Maybe Jihoon should've ordered the execution. 

But before his mind gets any darker, he hears the door to his study open. He thinks it's another in his court there to pester him so he doesn't bother looking up to see who it was.

“I thought I told the council to quit pestering me, leave, I’m busy trying to run a kingdom,” he says dismissively, organizing the papers in front of him.

“And here I thought you'd be excited to see me,” an all too familiar voice says.

Jihoon's eyes widen as he finally looks up. Standing in front of the open door is Soonyoung, smiling smugly at the Prince’s shock. He stands up walking to the door, quickly checking if anyone was watching before closing the door shut again.

“Soonyoung? Why are you here, it's broad daylight? How did you even get in here without getting caught,” he sputters out. He takes note of the servant outfit, a simple brown coat over a darker tunic, the other is wearing as he looks to the other in shock.

Soonyoung just looks smug before he grabs hold of the Prince’s waist, pulling the royal closer making the other flush.

“Don’t you know? I'm the greatest thief of the land, the legend himself, Hoshi,” which Jihoon rolls his eyes at, “I won't be that easy to catch,” he pauses smiling fondly at the other.

“but don't worry my Prince, you’ll be the only one to have caught my attention,”

“I’m serious, you could be executed if you're caught sneaking onto royal grounds,” He states, but his heart flutters at the other's words.

“That’s why I'm wearing a servant's uniform, warrants suspiciousness.” 

Jihoon hums, acknowledging that it was a smart idea.

“I also couldn’t wait till dark to see your face again my Prince-”

“Jihoon,” he says, cutting the bandit off.

“huh?” Soonyoung says confused, causing Jihoon to flush red.

“Just call me Jihoon, enough with formality,” he says, avoiding the other’s gaze.

Soonyoung smiles before leaning closer, trying to catch the other's gaze once again, “But I do enjoy calling you mine,” to which Jihoon flushes even more.

“I could always call you my Jihoon, hmm maybe my Jihoonie?” he hums, indulging himself to Jihoon’s pale complexion getting redder by the second, “My love sounds nice too, maybe my Star, or maybe a kitten, you do resemble one-”

Jihoon leans up to place a chaste kiss on Soonyoung’s lips, effectively making the other shut up. He barely separates from him before the other chases his lips for a longer, deeper kiss. Jihoon sighs in bliss before separating, trying his best to hold in a fond smile.

“I've missed you,” Soonyoung says earnestly, brushing Jihoon's bangs from his eyes.

Jihoon smiles, gently removing Soonyoung’s hands from his waist to step back, “Then why haven't you visited me?” he says trying to hide his bitterness.

“My apologies, I've been busy,” he says, producing a scroll on paper from his coat, and handing it to Jihoon.

Jihoon opens the scroll up, “This is proof of purchasing land?” he says in confusion.

Soonyoung smiles, “The others and I have decided to open a pub in the middle ring, we bought it with whatever we had left.”

Jihoon racks his brain around why the other would do so, having come to zero conclusions he looks to Soonyoung in confusion. Soonyoung chuckles, he's seen similar looks in alley cats.

“We're retiring being bandits, we can't steal all our lives,” he states simply, “We’ll try our best to help those in the slums, and besides,”

He gently removes Jihoon's hands from the scroll and brings it up to his lips for a chaste kiss, “If I have plans to court the future king I should at least make an honest living,” he says making eye contact with the prince who blushes.

“Who says I’m allowing you to court me? You haven't asked properly,” He teases.

However Soonyoung’s confidence doesn't falter, “My apologies, how rude of me,” he says, he kneels down on a knee, hand still carefully holding Jihoon's.

“Prince Jihoon, will you allow me to court you? I may be a man with little to give to you but I promise to give you my earnest love and devotion, I shall give you my heart and ask for nothing in return,” He says looking fondly, giving another gentle kiss to Jihoon's well-manicured hands.

Jihoon blushes at the poetic words, cursing Soonyoung for being so charismatic, where did he even learn to be so charming, “Are you this much of a flirt to everyone?” Jihoon tries to tease to hide his embarrassment.

“Only for you my prince,” placing another kiss on Jihoon’s knuckles, the prince scrunches his nose, but he shares a fond look.

“Rise,” He commands and Soonyoung obeys, still smiling softly, their hands still gently connected. Jihoon adjusts their hands, facing Soonyoung’s palm out, and gently brings it up to his own cheek, he gives a shy look before placing a small kiss on it as Soonyoung softly caresses his face.

“I shall accept your courtship and give back my own heart in return, long as you promise to handle it with care,” Soonyoung's smile becomes bigger as his heart fills with joy.

He brings his other hand to cup the other side of Jihoon’s cheek, he leans down and connects their lips together. It’s gentle, warm, and comforting. It lacks lust, but the passion between them is still present, as they move their lips together. Jihoon feels as if he’s on cloud 9, he brings his hands to Soonyoung’s waist in order to anchor himself and pull the other closer. They separate for air, but they linger close. Connected by their foreheads, allowing their warm breaths to mingle. They stay there in the comfortable quietness.

At the moment, they don’t need to say anything, content with sharing fond looks and caresses.

But the peace doesn’t last, as someone knocks on the door. Jihoons eyes widened, panic ran through his body as he separated from Soonyoung. The other is calmer than Jihoon. He goes to the door, and Jihoon looks at him scandalized, grabbing him by the arm, “What are you doing?” he whisper yells,”

“Just act natural,” he says in a hushed tone, Jihoon nods, trying to calm and grasp at how easily calm the other is. He takes his seat pretending to look at documents, Soonyoung opens the door, revealing Seungcheol and Jeonghan.

“I thought you were here alone?” Seungcheol says, suspiciously looking at Soonyoung, who just bows gently in the presence of the knight. Jihoon gulps as he notices Jeonghan also eyes out Soonyoung, but there's a glint in the other’s eyes that he knows something more, and knowing Jeonghan he probably does.

“I was,” he says trying his best to sound confident, he racked his brain to find the best excuse, while keeping a poker face; years of lessons on being tactful in political negotiation never had come in handy more than this situation.

“He was delivering a document, you are excused now,”

Soonyoung bows to Jihoon this time, “Thank you, my prince,” he says before exiting the room.

Thankfully Seungcheol doesn’t think much more about it, but Jeonghan keeps his knowing look.

“Cheol, thank you for escorting me, I believe it is also time for you to part as well,” Jeonghan says smiling.

Seungcheol returns the smile, and bows as well, “An honor, don’t be afraid to summon me to escort you back to your quarters, your highness.”

Jeonghan rolls his eyes and gives a soft shove to the knight’s shoulder, “What did I say about formalities?”

The knight just gives a laugh, “It was good catching up with you Hannie,” He says before taking his own exit, waving goodbye to Jihoon as well.

The Crowned Prince gives a small smile at the two’s interaction. Jeonghan turns his attention to the younger. 

“Jihoon!” Jeonghan says excitedly bringing the other for a gentle embrace.

“Hannie, it’s been a while,” He says, returning the hug before separating, “I see you’ve cut your hair,” the last time he had seen his cousin he was sporting shoulder-length hair.

“Yes, I got tired of the long look so I had one of the maids help cut it,” Jeonghan says, smiling.

Jihoon returns the smile as well, “It looks good on you,” he says leaning back onto his desk, “So why have you graced me with your presence,” he says cutting straight to the point.

He knows his cousin is up to something, he was never one to seek outside of his chambers unless he had wanted something. It was also very obvious with the glint in his eyes.

“I just wanted to wish you a belated birthday,” Jeonghan says innocently, walking up to one of the many shelves filled with books within the study. Elegantly fingers wrapping around a bind of a leather book, “I didn't get a chance to because this body of mine caught another fever.”

Jihoon hums in reply, knowing there was a hidden reason under this meeting as he watches his cousin mindlessly open the book to a random page.

“I wish I could've attended, I’ve heard that many interesting events unfolded that night,” The older man says, smirking, meeting Jihoon's eyes.

“Well, the castle did get robbed,” Jihoon says carefully, trying to read Jeonghan.

“Not only that but I heard you danced with someone? Is that true? Since when did my dear anti-social cousin dance at balls?” He asks inquisitively with a slightly teasing tone laced into his words.

‘So that's what this is about,’ Jihoon thinks, “I did, but like I told the council I didn’t get a chance to get his name before he left.”

“Why do you assume I want to know?” Jeonghan says feigning innocence.

Jihoon shakes his head, Jeonghan has always been very inquisitive about his surroundings, but he was also very cunning and observant.

“Jeonghan, please,” he begs, his cousin only put his hands up in defense, “You aren’t going to be getting any answers from me,” he says firmly, but Jeonghan throws him a curveball.

“I just find it strange, I know many left rather hastily, but rumors say that the man disappeared in thin air, no one caught him leaving,” Jeonghan states, and Jihoon eyes him suspiciously.

His cousin was a genius of high intelligence, a true mastermind. Not once had anyone beat him in a game of witts. Very attentive to the things happening around him, observant of patterns, and came to conclusions logically.

“So? What are you getting at?”

“I have a few theories. I'm just looking for confirmations,” He says smugly, “Please just humor me into listening to them,”

Jihoon continues to eye him carefully but ultimately sighs, “Fine, what conclusions have you come up to?”

Jeonghan's smile resembles that of a child presented with sweets, “Have you heard of the bandit Hoshi?” He says, his demeanor changing to be smug and confident.

Jihoon pauses, trying his best to control his expressions, “Mmm yes, people think he was the one who stole from the castle,”

“It's an awful coincidence that your mystery man had disappeared at the same time the thieves made an escape don't you think?”

Jihoon holds in a breathe, “Are you implying-”

“That you danced with the thief?” Jeonghan smirks as he cuts off his words, Jihoon can't think of anything to spare himself so he looks away from Jeonghan, “Yes, but from the looks of it you know as well.”

Jihoon looks up to glare at his cousin, the older laughs before opening his mouth, “And guessing from the way you disappeared the day after, you went after him because you were smitten,”

Jihoon's ears flush in red at the teasing, before he can open his mouth to refute Jeonghan and put his finger up, shushing him.

“You also can't say you only went after him to persecute him because if that were the case, the dungeon would have a new resident,” Jihoon sighs in defeat, not bothering to say anything in his defense.

“And now this is my intuition, but I have never seen that servant at all in the castle before, Cheol may have not noticed but I certainly did,” Jihoon gulps at the implications, “That servant was Hoshi and you two are having quite a scandal.”

“I never expect you, my dear baby cousin, to have such a scandal, and one with a thief of all things,” Jeonghan teases as Jihoon flushes more.

He sighs, slumping down in his chair in embarrassment, “Fine, you’ve caught me red-handed, are you going to snitch to the council now?” 

He tried to mask his worry, he knew from the very beginning that if someone found out, it would be a mess. Though many kings and queens before him had married simple commoners, none had tried to court the kingdom's most famous criminal. He’d thought he would have enough time to think of a plan before he so much thought of publicizing the courtship. As much as he didn’t want to admit it out loud he rather liked Soonyoung a lot, he wanted to keep the other man close. If the council finds out how their relationship would be doomed, they would order for separation and at worst the execution of Soonyoung.

“No,” his cousin says to his surprise. Jihoon eyes widen in disbelief and the older just laughs.

“I will not tell the council, or anyone else, you shall tell them when you're ready,” Jeonghan smiles reassuringly, Jihoon looked at him eyes filled with amazement, his face must have been silently asking why because Jeonghan opens his mouth once again.

“It is not my business to tell, and unlike the council, I could care less if you were to fall in love with a criminal, as long as you are happy.”

“But,” his tone of voice gets colder, dripping in seriousness, “I do warn, this scandal can have dangerous effects if word gets out prematurely, and if it comes out I’m afraid I can’t do much about it.”

Jihoon gulps and nods, Jeonghan smiles and goes up to ruffle the younger's head. Jihoon scrunches his face at the action but allows it nonetheless.

“Thank you,” He says quietly, but he really is grateful that the other plans to hold his secret. He wasn't sure what he would do if the council found out.

“I'm just glad that you finally found love, I was afraid you'd be lonely all your life,” The older teases, ruffling Jihoon's hair once more. Jihoon pouts and slaps away the other hand in a huff.

Jeonghan doesn't stay long afterward, fatigue catching up to him. Jihoon summons a guard to come and fetch him, only when the older leaves does Jihoon allow himself to slump into his chair. Letting out a sigh, he had known his cousin had quite the intellect but for him to find this out so fast was tiring. He owns Jeonghan a lot for keeping this a secret. 

His mind drifts back to Soonyoung and his proclamation of courtship. He just knows a stupid smile and blush is etched onto his face but he can't help feeling giddy. He’s never really felt anything like how he feels for Soonyoung before. It's all new and exciting and he wants more. He wonders when the other will visit again, regretting not taking the chance to ask before they were interrupted. 

His focus then turns to the paperwork still left undone. As his attention shifts, he notices a paper that wasn’t on his desk earlier. It's folded up and neatly tucked between some documents. He opens it up and on expecting there was a message from Soonyoung, written in the same handwriting as his note from last week. 

_ I’ll come and visit tonight I promise - S _

He smiles while reading it, before pocketing it away to continue on his work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you do enjoy and again, i do plan on making this a full fic once I finish run to you (if you haven't gotten a chance please read it) but yeah till then

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos always appreciated
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/mariuniverses)


End file.
